I've always cared
by ChristasiaJ
Summary: My little romance story for gears of war judgment hope you like :)


authors note: i hope you enjoy this story to all gears of war fans. hope you like :)

One day on Azura, Sofia Henricks wasn't doing really nothing. So she decided to wander around on the beach, as she continued to walk she had spotted some of

her friends, even her crush Garron Paduk. She then walked over to them to join the conversation.

" room for one more" sofia asked shyly.

" There always room for everybody baby!" cole said in his always hapy tone.

" Thanks cole" she replied with a smile.

" No problem baby" he said as she joined the group.

She then noticed that she was right next to Paduk. Really she wanted to talk him alone, but she was afraid that something will go wrong.

She then spotted the burns in his right cheek, that would go halfway down his arm. She would always think about how he had got those

burns on his face, whatever i was it was not a pretty sight. And all sofia ever wanted from Paduk, was for him to love her, that's all she

ever wanted. Sofia couldn't take anymore, it was time for her to talk to him in private.

" Paduk can I talk to you in private at my place?" sofia said nervously.

" Uhh okay, i guess" paduk said in a concerned tone. She then grabbed one of his hands, which caused him to blush a little, as she guided him to her houseas everyone watched them leave from the crowd.

Then they finnaly made it to her house, she then took out her keys and open the door. God it was so beautiful inside, sofia then guided him to the counch and

they both sat down, as he closed the door behind him

" So what is it that you want to talk to me about" paduk said softly looking into her eyes gracefully. She bit her lip " well, there was something i need to tell you" she

said as her face became red.

" Well what is it, sofia" he asked a little bit worried.

" Well it just that... paduk i love you, and i want to be with you" she said softly. Paduk gave her on soft glance, and open his mouth to say something but didn't.

" Sofia I... i love you too, and that's all that ever mattered to me" he said as he grabbed her hands gently.

" You really do care" she said with small tears running down her face

" Of course I care, i've always cared" he said to her softly as he wiped her tears away. She then gave him a smile, before her lips touched his.

Then it lead to a passonite kiss, that they never shared before. Then they kissed deeper, as they embraced warmly. Paduk then stopped kissing her, and started to nibble, and kiss on her neck. She moned softly, as he began to remove her clothes from her body. He removed his shirt while, doing it. He then picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he carried to her bed and layed her down. He bent down to give her another passonite kiss, before kissing down her body, with wet kisses. She then moaned loudly as she wandered her hands all over her body. He then gave a small grin, as he spreaded her legs wider, as he began to lick her then let out another loud moan, as his tounge swirled inside of her. He then went back up to kiss her again, as he then removed his pants and underwear, and all those years sofia waited fo this moment with paduk, and it was finnaly going to then guided his cock in her warmth, and slowly went up and down inside wrapped her legs around his waist, as he began to thrust harder inside her. To sofia she thought it was all a dream and none of this couldn't be happening, but it was and she waqs getting wetter as he continued to thrust inside couldn't believe that this was happening, but he was enjoying every little bit of it as she wrapped her arms around him, and moaned his name in his ear as he continued to thrust inside her. Soon they had reached there climax, paduk gave a few more thrust before falling, slightly on the other side of the bed breathing heavily, including sofia.

"Well it could have been worse" Paduk said breathing heavily.

"I guess it could have, but paduk remind me to let us have this moment again, after we get married" Sofia said also breathing heavily.

"Your wish is my command, cadet" he said not breathing heavily anymore, but in his regular gronasya accent.

Sofia smiled and gave him one last kiss, before they both fell asleep together.

Author's note: hope you like the story guys :) please comment thank you.


End file.
